Wrong Doings
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Two wrongs don't make a right, and Bonnie can't deny that both of the men in her life are playing a very dangerous role. Where will her heart take her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, it surely has been a few years since I've written a fanfic. I can't lie, but I've missed this. I'm in the process of writing my first novel, which will become a trilogy! Be on the lookout for that one, guys! Well, for old times sake, here's a Vampire Diaries two-shot. Enjoy, and please leave some reviews!**

Bonnie trudged into her apartment, flicking on the light switch as she ripped her heels off. She was still reeling from one of the worst nights of her life, and she wanted nothing more than to roll into bed and cry into oblivion. Her eyes averted to the living area and she gasped lightly at the realization of who was planted firmly on her couch— _Damon_.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"What the hell happened to you?" he chuckled, rising to his feet. Dried mascara was running down her caramel-toned cheeks, and her hair was sticking out in multiple directions. She smoothed her hand through her hair and looked away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she responded, brushing past him.

"Not so fast, Bon Bon," he told her, grabbing onto her wrist. She hissed and attempted to free herself.

"Damon, what the hell?" she shrieked. He looked down at her calmly, watching as she struggled against his grip. He loosened up slightly, gracing her with a cheeky grin.

"It's quite funny watching you resist me," he commented, releasing her completely. She huffed dramatically as she moved to head toward her bedroom.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Damon. Please feel free to excuse yourself," she demanded.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" Damon wondered, his mood shifting into a more concerned one. Bonnie paused for a minute before looking up to meet his eyes.

"It's Enzo," she began, looking away shyly. The mention of his name sent an uncomfortable jolt in Damon's stomach, but he didn't dare let it show. It was quite established that Damon no longer favored Enzo, and the hatred continued to grow when it was brought to Damon's attention that Bonnie and Enzo had begun sleeping with each other. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it bothered him incredibly.

"Do I have to go Vampire hunting tonight?" Damon joked, though he was being quite serious. Bonnie opened her mouth to respond before narrowing her eyes.

"Wait, you still haven't informed me of why you're in my house," she told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was lonely. Thought I'd pay a visit to my dear friend," he responded, stepping closer to her. Instinctively, she backed up. He pretended as though he didn't notice. "Please continue."

"We just got into a fight, okay?" she told him, looking away once more. Damon could tell that there was way more to the story, but he didn't want to press her about it.

"Forget him. He's a loser," Damon told her, hoping to ease some of her discomfort. She only scowled at him.

"He's not," she shot back.

"Bonnie, look at yourself. You look as though you've been crying for hours. Any guy that could do that to you is a loser," he declared, causing her to gasp lightly. The tone of Damon's voice vibrated through Bonnie's body, and she knew that he was beginning to get angry. It was times like that when Bonnie could truly feel just how much she meant to Damon.

"I appreciate it, but—

"I'm staying over. Let's have a girls night and paint each other's toes while we talk about hot boys," Damon interrupted, brushing past her. Bonnie widened her eyes and trailed after him, watching as he collapsed into her bed.

"I'd rather be alone tonight," Bonnie whispered. The vivid memory of Enzo screaming in her face interjected itself into her mind, replaying itself terribly.

"No. I'm not leaving you here like this. I have a right mind to go and rip his throat out," Damon said, grinning sadistically for emphasis.

Seconds later, Bonnie hung her head as the inevitable tears made their arrival. Her cries coursed through her entire body as she raised her hands to cover her face. She couldn't suppress her sobs, despite how hard she tried. Perplexed, Damon rose to his feet and slowly made his way toward her.

"I feel so stupid," she whispered. He stopped directly in front of her and gently pressed his hands to hers, lowering them from her face. He looked deep into her eyes, taking note of the fresh mascara marks that trickled their way down her cheeks.

"Leave him, Bonnie," Damon silently pleaded.

"Damon—

" _Leave_ him, Bonnie," he repeated, harder this time. The tears continued to slide helplessly down her face as she contemplated her next words. She always felt as though Damon wasn't a huge fan of her and Enzo's relationship, but she never would have imagined that it was to that magnitude.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Bonnie whispered.

"Because he took you away from me," Damon snapped. The air was thick with silence as the two soaked in his words. Damon shocked himself at his honesty, but it was too late to take it back.

"What?" she responded, clearly confused. Damon shook his head and moved to walk away.

"You're right, maybe I should leave," he told her, heading toward the door. She grabbed onto his bicep, halting him in place.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. "Tell me what you meant."

The vulnerable tone of her voice clawed at Damon's emotions, and he knew that he couldn't have possibly left her. He slowly turned to face her as his eyes trekked her entire body.

"You were mine first," he admitted. "Now you're his. And I hate him for it."

"Damon, you and I will always be best friends—

"That's not what I meant," he declared, his eyes dark with intensity. The realization of what he was saying slowly began to register in Bonnie's mind, and she was completely at a loss for words.

"Damon," she whispered.

"I care about you so much. Having to watch that asshole parade all over you sickens me. You shouldn't be with him, Bonnie. You should be with someone who can give you the respect that you deserve," he said, stepping closer to her. Their bodies were so impossibly close that Bonnie could smell the light aroma of Bourbon floating from his body.

"You care about Elena, remember?" was all Bonnie managed to choke out. Damon grimaced as he curled his palms into fists.

"You're going to pull the Elena card right now?" he snapped. She breathed heavily as another tear escaped.

"You wouldn't be saying any of this if she was here. You wouldn't give a damn about me and Enzo," she stated.

"That's not true," he professed. "You can't tell me you've never felt it. If I've felt it, I know you have, too."

Bonnie couldn't deny the fact that she knew exactly what he was talking about. Before Enzo came into the picture, the bond that her and Damon shared was undeniable. While Bonnie felt guilty of her feelings, she found herself drawing closer and closer to Damon, and she knew that it was incredibly possible that he was beginning to feel the same way. The shame ate at her every time she imagined what it would be like to act on her feelings, which is why she was grateful of the connection that she kindled with Enzo; it kept her away from Damon.

"Don't do this," she whispered. "Please."

"I can't keep fighting this," Damon told her as he cupped her face in his large hands. Bonnie's breath hitched as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Wait," she breathed as her eyes drifted shut. He brushed his lips against hers before engulfing them in a fervent kiss. She blindly kissed him back, reaching up to tug at the ends of his hair.

 _Wrong. This is so wrong._

Bonnie's mind raced as she leaned into him, reaching for the hem of his shirt. His hands lowered to her back as he deepened the kiss.

The only thing that could have possibly broken them away from each other was the sound of Bonnie's phone as it blared from her pocket. They stared at each other through lidded eyes as their chests heaved against each other. Bonnie hesitantly broke eye contact with him as she reached for her phone. Her stomach turned at the caller ID—it was _Enzo._

"It's him," Bonnie told him as she avoided his gaze.

"Don't answer," he responded. Bonnie honestly considered his words, but she was tired of fighting the constant battle of what she wanted, and what was right.

"I have to," she sighed, slightly upsetting Damon. She answered the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke. She gasped as Damon snatched the phone from her hand and put it on speaker. His eyes never left hers as he did so.

"Hello, love," Enzo responded. Damon felt himself instantly grow a headache.

"What do you want?" Bonnie retorted, clearly hurt from their last encounter.

"To apologize," he told her. "I was way out of line. You know I'd never do or say anything to you to intentionally hurt you. I love you."

Damon gripped the phone at those words as Bonnie finally locked eyes with him. She looked just as shocked as he did.

"I lo—I, um… you too, Enzo," she breathed, looking away from Damon sadly. Truthfully, she didn't love Enzo, and she knew that. She couldn't deny that she loved the way that he made her feel though, regardless of her feelings for Damon.

"Let me come over so I can make it up to you," Enzo purred. Damon shook his head slowly, his eyes shooting daggers through her. She looked back and forth between the phone and Damon, and she knew that wasn't prepared for the conversation to come.

"Okay," she finally said, watching the pain that flushed across Damon's face. The sight killed her. She wasn't used to seeing this side of him.

"On my way," he said before the line went dead. Damon tossed her phone onto the bed and growled lightly.

"Damon—

"I hope you'll remember the taste of my tongue in your mouth while he's fucking you senseless," he spat, backing away from her. She widened her eyes at his words as her eyes pooled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she cried. They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Damon opened the door.

"Me too," he proclaimed before exiting harshly. Bonnie remained planted in her spot as she recalled the course of events. Not only had she cheated on Enzo, but she also kissed her best friend's ex. She didn't think it could get any worse than that, until she saw the way that Damon looked at her in the end. _That_ was the most painful part.

...

Enzo continued to pound into her at a rapid pace, listening as her soft moans echoed in his ear.

"Scream my name," he breathed as he reached down to tickle her clit. Her toes curled as she raked her nails down his back.

"Enzo," she gasped, bucking her hips into him.

"You love it when I fuck you senseless, don't you, love?" he hummed as he bent down to kiss her neck. Bonnie's eyes widened slightly as the thought of Damon's prior words boomed in her head. He slowed his movements, grinding into her in a circular motion. She knew that his climax was close.

Bonnie listened as he finished inside of her, breathing sweet explicates into her ear. He pulled his head back to stare into her eyes, a light smile on his face. She reached her hand up and trailed a finger down his cheek, yet she avoided his gaze.

"Something's wrong," he acknowledged.

"Everything's fine," she told him. She briefly met his eyes before wriggling herself from underneath him. She stood to her feet and headed for the bathroom.

"If this is about earlier—

"Let's not talk about it," she responded. She floated into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She slowly walked up to the mirror, staring back at her reflection menacingly. She couldn't even begin to believe what she had done. To make matters worse, she was pretending as though nothing had even happened.

"Who am I?" she whispered as she felt the guilt consuming her. Seconds later, she heard a knock from the door.

"Love?" he asked, knocking once more.

"I'll be out in a minute," she responded. She splashed some water on her face before opening the door. Enzo stood at the door with his coat in hand. He had managed to get fully dressed during the short duration that Bonnie had been in the bathroom.

"I'm off now," he told her as he bent down to peck her cheek. She stared up at him confusedly as she registered what was happening.

"Was this just a booty call?" she wondered. He chuckled lightly as he shook his head.

"How could I booty call my girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Like you just fucking did," she retorted, brushing past him. At this point, she didn't even want him to stay. She was silently grateful that he had decided to leave.

"You just want to find any and every reason to be mad at me, don't you?" he spat. She turned around to face him, blind to the fact that she was still completely naked.

"After the things that you said to me today, I don't even know why we're still together," she told him. He narrowed his eyes as he threw his jacket to the ground.

"What did I say that was _so_ unbearable, Bonnie?" he questioned. The fury coursed through her body as she recalled the atrocities that Enzo had thrown her way just hours earlier.

"You told me that I was dead to you," Bonnie cried. Enzo breathed heavily as he reached out to touch her, but she recoiled from his grasp.

"You know I didn't mean that," he responded.

"Just leave," she whispered. "I can't deal with this right now."

Enzo stared at her for what felt like an eternity before he grabbed his jacket from the ground. Without a word more, he exited the room. Bonnie finally let out the breath that she had been holding in the entire time. She felt incredibly foolish for scolding Enzo when she had done something so much worse. At the end of the day, she had no one to blame but herself.

 **Author's Note: I know it's short, but I guess I'm just testing out the waters with this one. Let me hear what you guys think of this so far in some reviews, and I promise to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was very pleased with the reviews that I've received so far!** **I'm glad that you guys are liking it. Without further ado, here's the final chapter!**

Bonnie watched as Enzo packed his things, removing his items from her room. She made the break-up final after a long night of tears and self-reflection. She called him and cut things off, despite the constant pleading from his end. She thought she was making a wise choice, but as she watched him rid his things from her apartment, she couldn't deny that there was a feeling of emptiness at the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I believe that's all, love," Enzo whispered as he zipped up the duffle bag that lay across Bonnie's bed. She could feel the sadness in his tone as he avoided her intense stare.

"Okay," she breathed as she rose from where she was sitting on the opposite side of the room. She slowly made her way over to him as he finally looked up to meet her gaze. The torn look in his eyes sent a rough chill down Bonnie's spine.

"I guess I'll excuse myself then," he told her, reaching for the bag. Bonnie stopped in front of him and sighed heavily.

"This is what's best for us," she whispered, even though she desperately wished that things weren't ending that way.

"I just want you to be happy," he said, raising his hand to her face. She gasped lightly as his fingertips grazed her cheek. She could feel the goose bumps arise on her skin as he did so.

"I really care about you, you know?" she responded. He lowered his hand as he watched her eyes intently.

"I care about you, too. I love you, Bonnie," he said, whispering the last part. His words tugged at her heart as she reflected on the beginning of her and Enzo's relationship. In a multitude of ways, he had brought her back to life. He showed her what it felt like to live life on the edge with someone who was down for her no matter what. Despite the things that he said to her that previous night, she couldn't allow herself to forget that.

"Goodbye, Enzo," she whispered painfully. His eyes fell as he allowed her words to sink in. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"Goodbye, love," he breathed into her hair as he drew her body closer to his. His hands traced the skin of her back as she toyed with the ends of his hair. Her eyes fell closed as he sunk his face into her neck. As the hug prolonged, Bonnie could only guess what was about to take place.

She pulled her head back long enough to glace from his eyes to his lips before he immersed her in a heated kiss. She didn't bother in objecting to the kiss as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. His hands lowered to her butt as he pushed her legs around his waist.

"Is this break up sex?" she whispered between kisses. He walked their bodies over to the bed before collapsing on it. Her legs remained firmly around his waist as he trailed light kisses to her neck.

"Or make up sex," he interjected as he reached his hand into her pants. He wasted no time as his finger plunged deep into her warm core. She arched her back out of shock, moaning quietly. The last thing she expected from this day was to have sex with Enzo, but a lot of unexpected situations were etching its way into her life.

She abandoned her rationale as she got completely and utterly lost in Enzo and their intimate endeavors.

…

Bonnie couldn't even decide whether or not her and Enzo had officially broken up. After he left, she noticed that he left his toothbrush in her bathroom. In his mind, there was clearly a future still in store for them. In her mind, she was over it. Clearly he meant a great deal to her, but she wasn't sure if that was enough. She slightly regretted their intimate encounter, because she knew that it probably meant more to him than it did to her.

Bonnie pushed the door open to Damon's house, abandoning the concept of the doorbell altogether. She felt that they were way beyond that. Stefan was seated at the couch, his brows furrowed as he stared at a piece of paper.

"Everything okay?" she speculated. Stefan looked up abruptly; he hadn't even noticed that Bonnie entered the house.

"Bonnie," he greeted, rising to his feet. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just trying to figure out the logistics of this 'binding' situation."

"I see," she responded, nodding slowly. It always made her uncomfortable when her and Elena's cirumstance was brought up. In a way, she felt guilty for it. She'd be allowed to live her life while everyone's precious damsel was subjected to unconscious solitude.

"Is everything okay with you?" he wondered. He could sense the hesitance in her frame. She sighed heavily as her eyes trekked the house for Damon's whereabouts.

"I'm okay. I'm just looking for Damon," she responded.

"I actually haven't seen my brother all day," Stefan remarked. Bonnie scowled; she was irritated at the fact that Damon wasn't there. Since their last encounter, she had been itching to talk to him.

"Do you know when he might be home?" she asked.

"I don't," Stefan said apologetically. "Is there something you want me to tell him?"

"Actually, I—

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice called out. Bonnie and Stefan turned their heads toward the door, watching as Damon entered the house. He looked frustrated.

"Damon, we were just talking about you," Stefan told him. "Bonnie was looking for you."

"Tell her I'm not home," he shot back, grinning menacingly. He started heading toward his room as Stefan watched confusedly.

"Damon, we need to talk," Bonnie responded, slightly fazed by his comment.

"Perhaps you could go find a doppleganger of mine who would be interested in listening," he remarked.

"What's going on with you two?" Stefan interjected. Damon halted his movement and turned to his brother.

"I'm just not in the mood for company," he spoke.

"He's just not in the mood for _my_ company," Bonnie whispered. Damon threw a look in her direction, softening up as he noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"What am I missing?" Stefan asked, utterly confused at what was playing out in front of him. Damon thought hard for a minute before sighing.

"Could you give us a minute, brother?" he asked. Stefan still wanted answers, but he understood. He raised his hands in surrender and stepped out of the room.

"You have two minutes," Damon remarked, averting his eyes to a guilt-ridden Bonnie.

"This isn't easy for me either," Bonnie told him, crossing her arms across her chest. "I think you're being a bit harsh."

"I'm quite frankly not in the mood for games anymore, Bon Bon. I played this game with your best friend, and I am not about to do this with you," he declared.

"What game?" she shouted as the heat coursed through her body. She was becoming livid.

"This back and forth thing. You make out with me only to invite Enzo over right after? Sorry, but if that's what you're here for, your best bet is to just go ahead and leave," he retorted.

"I didn't _ask_ for that to happen, Damon! Regardless, I broke up with Enzo… I think," she said, whispering the last part. Damon paused for a minute before scrunching his eyebrows together.

"You did?" he asked.  
"Well… yeah," she responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"And then what?" he wondered. Bonnie chewed on her lip as she reflected on her morning.

"Well… we—uh, It doesn't matter," she finally said.

"Why did you come, Bonnie?" he asked, stepping closer to her. She shuddered as his eyes pored into hers.

"I couldn't stand you being upset with me," she whispered. He took a step closer, watching as her breath hitched.

"No. Why did you _really_ come?" he pressed. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I needed to see you," she breathed. He stopped directly in front of her and lifted her chin up.

"Tell me last night was a mistake. Tell me our kiss wasn't supposed to happen," he stated, his eyes averting from her eyes to her lips.

"I can't," she whispered. He half smirked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" he urged.

"Because it wasn't," she responded, lifting her hands to his face. Her conscience fought with her emotions as she inched her body closer to Damon's.

As the two leaned into each other, they heard footsteps coming in their direction. They flew apart from each other as they watched Stefan enter the room. He had a hard look on his face as he stared at them intently.

"Everything okay out here?" he wondered. Bonnie sighed heavily as she stepped away from Damon. He heart was pounding against her chest at the realization of what was about to happen.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon snapped, clearly not amused by the interruption.

"Can I speak with you in the kitchen, brother?" he asked, backing out of the living room. Damon shot a glance in Bonnie's direction, watching as her eyes fell to the floor. They had been caught.

"I should go," she muttered, heading for the door.

"Wait," he called after her. She stopped brusquely, hesitating before turning in his direction. "Don't leave."

"This is just getting more and more complicated," she dismissed, shaking her head. "I can't be here right now."

With that, she opened the door and stormed out. Damon clenched his jaw before entering the kitchen.

"I couldn't help my curiosity, but I happened to overhear that you and Bonnie engaged in romantic relations?" Stefan pressed, his eyes peering deeply into Damon's.

"Cut the bullshit, Stefan. Yes, we kissed. And no, it's not any of your business," he declared, moving to leave the room.

"It will be when Elena wakes up," he scoffed, causing Damon to halt his movements. He turned toward Stefan and glared.

"You wouldn't," he expressed through clenched teeth. Stefan glared harder.

"You're betraying her," he affirmed.

"I'm not," he retorted. "Bonnie will be dead and gone before Elena wakes up. It could be 90 years before that happens."

"And you think she's going to appreciate you screwing around with her best friend in the mean time?" Stefan asked.  
"Don't even get me started on 'screwing around with her best friend', Stefan," Damon shot back, stepping closer to him. "You and Caroline aren't any better."

"That's completely different," Stefan declared.

"In what way? You're doing the _exact_ same thing and don't even try to deny it," he spat. Stefan opened his mouth to respond, but Damon stopped him. "You have no idea of the feelings that I have for Bonnie. It just _happened,_ Stefan. That time that we spent in the prison world together really brought a connection between us. She understood me like _no one else._ I can't ignore that. I _won't_ ignore that."

With that, Damon exited the kitchen. He was so angry at his current predicament that he couldn't think straight. He wanted to do nothing more than call Bonnie back to him, but he knew that she had been scared away. He knew one thing for sure, though; he _needed_ to get her back.

…

Bonnie cried softly as she proofread over her text to Enzo. She decided that after their hostile encounter, and with her and Damon's confusing feelings for each other, she couldn't continue their relationship.

 _Enzo,_

 _I know you're going to hate me after you read this… but I can't do this anymore. I can't deny that I've grown to care about you a lot, but after the way you treated me that night, I won't be able to forget it. You said some terrible things to me, and I'm still trying to accept them. This break-up doesn't mean that I don't want you to remain in my life, this just means that we're better off as friends. And maybe the things you said were right; I am selfish, I am a bitch, and I do need time to figure out who I am. So in a way, you helped me. I just hope that we can both grow from this and cherish the relationship that we had, because it was very special to me… and so are you. So please, don't be angry. If you need some time, I understand. I'm sorry._

She sent the text and set her phone on the dining room table as she wiped her drenched eyes. She felt that she expressed herself clearly, but Enzo was persistent. She was aware that she'd probably have to put up a fight.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed. Her heart skipped a beat as she fetched it from the table. It was Enzo. She breathed deeply before she opened it, preparing herself for its contents.

 _I get it. Goodbye, Bonnie._

Bonnie gasped lightly as she read and reread the text.

"That's it?" she whispered, almost hurt. Even though she knew that she was sure about breaking up with him, she at least felt that he'd put up more of a fight. As she continued to dwell on the confusion, she heard a knock from the door.

She rose to her feet and headed for the door, subconsciously knowing whom to expect. She opened the door, graced by Damon's presence. She breathed a sigh before stepping aside for him to enter.

"Before you say anything—

"Let me take you on a date tonight," Damon interrupted. Bonnie's eyes widened as she slammed the door shut.

" _What?"_ she gasped.

"You heard me," he declared, inching his way toward her. She looked him up and down frantically as he stood before her.

"You've got to be out of your mind," she said, chuckling slightly afterward.  
"Why not?" he pressed. Her chuckles turned into a fit of laughter as she considered the circumstances.

"Man, you're hilarious," she laughed, shaking her head dramatically. He watched her with a stern look on his face, causing her laughter to die down. "Oh, God… you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he wondered. She stared deeply into his eyes, searching for an explanation.

"Damon… what about Elena? What about Enzo?" she asked.

"What _about_ them?" he shouted, storming away from her. He slammed his hand down on the table, startling her. She watched him with barren eyes as he fumed silently.

"We can't just excuse the fact that they exist. I _just_ broke up with Enzo, and Elena is resting forevermore until I'm dead. There are several reasons why we can't be together, Damon," she reasoned, though she desperately wished that she would shut up and allow her feelings to take over her reasoning.

"I can't spend the rest of my life making decisions based off of Elena and how she would feel, and neither should you. You can't deny the fact that Elena has made every decision that she's ever wanted, despite whom she hurt in the process. Hell, she even went after two brothers. _Blood_ brothers. Has no one realized that?" he spat. As he continued his rant, Bonnie felt herself starting to agree with him. There were countless times when Bonnie had made sacrifices for Elena and her well being; maybe for once, it was time to do what _she_ wanted.

"Okay," she breathed.

"And another thing—wait, what?" he asked, halting his rampage.

"I said… okay," she told him, stepping closer to him. He looked taken back, but in the best way possible. He allowed a smile to grace his lips before he pushed his way toward her. He reached for her hand, pulling her briskly against his chest. He reached up and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"You're putting me through a lot of weird emotions, you know that, Bonnie?" he whispered huskily before slamming his lips against hers. She moaned softly into the kiss as she laced her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer as his hands roamed her body sacredly. She smiled through the kiss before pulling her head back to look at him.

"So… about this _date,"_ she murmured as she feathered light kisses to his neck. His eyes fell closed as he squeezed at her ass.

"It can surely wait an hour, if you'd like," he suggested, smirking afterward. Her eyes met his, and she imagined the things that he wanted to do to her in that instant. She instantaneously felt her arousal, and she knew that he was aware of it, too.

"Say no more," she acclaimed, bringing his lips back to hers.

As they blindly backed into her room, the only thing roaming through their minds were each other, and the special moment that they were sharing. They couldn't deny that they had been waiting for that moment for longer than they would have liked to admit.

Bonnie spread herself across the bed as Damon watched through lidded eyes. She smiled softly and extended her finger, ushering for him to join her on the bed. He crawled up to her, wasting no time in taking her lips in his.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity before he reached his hand down. He placed his hand between her legs, pulling them apart. His finger trekked her center, reveling in the wetness of her panties.

She bucked her hips in response as she moaned through the kiss. He reached into her panties and inserted a finger into her tightness. She continued to moan lightly as he added another finger, sliding them in and out of her in a rhythmic motion.

"I want to feel you," she moaned, arching her back as he plunged deeper. He drew his hand back and unbuckled his belt, freeing himself. Bonnie admired his massive erection, anticipating the moment that he'd enter her. Without a second thought, he slammed into her. She yelped lightly as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

He grinded into her at an agonizingly slow pace, sucking hungrily on the flesh of her neck. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning loudly from the better contact.

He began drilling into her, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He smirked as he reached down to tickle her clit. Her toes curled as she began to chant his name.

"Fuck," she drawled out, clawing at his sides. Sweat coated their foreheads as he quickened his pace even more, driving her over the edge.

All too soon, she came long and hard, reveling in the sensation of what they had just done.

"Not bad for our first time," she exhaled as her body recovered from its spasms.

"And surely not our last," he commented as he flipped her over on her stomach. And that's all it took to get the fire going again.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's it, folks! Did you like it? Were you satisfied with the ending? Please let me know in a review!**


End file.
